This application relates generally to a system and method for simulating surgical procedures. More specifically, this application relates to a system and method for converting static/still medical images into dynamic and interactive images interacting with medical tools (such as, e.g., surgical tools, probes, and/or implantable medical devices) by coupling a model of tissue dynamics to patient specific imagery.
“Medical errors kill as many as 98,000 people annually at a total national cost of between $37 to $50 billion for adverse events and between $17 to $29 billion for preventable adverse events.” “Surgical errors are the leading medical error” Source: To Err Is Human: Building a Safer Health System, Institute of Medicine. National Academy of Sciences. (1999).
During the course of high risk surgeries, such as, cerebral aneurysm repair surgeries, for example, the absolute orientation of the brain tissues is significantly altered as a surgeon pushes and cuts tissues to approach the aneurysm area. Therefore, the current utilization of the advanced surgery preparation and aiding systems such as Image Guided and Navigation Systems which are based on pre-registered 3D imageries, are limited in assisting the surgeons. Also, surgeries, such as aneurysm repair, are extremely time-sensitive, for example, due to various procedures including temporary vessel clamping to the aneurysm area. Therefore, the efficiency of the procedure is highly critical and detailed planning based on the patient specific local geometry and physical properties of the aneurysm are fundamental. To achieve a new level of pre-surgery preparation, 3D CT and MRI images are being increasingly utilized. However, those images offer only minor benefits, standing alone, for surgery rehearsal.
Surgeons lack a rehearsal and preparation tool that would provide them with a realistic visual model with physical tissue properties. Most importantly, it is desired to have a “full immersion” surgical tool that encompasses: (i) realistic “life-like” 3D display of the patient-specific area of surgery (for example—aneurysm); (ii) modeling of the local patient-specific area of surgery geometry and physical properties; (iii) interface enabling manipulation of the patient-specific area of surgery model and virtually perform surgical actions such as cutting, shifting and clamping; and (iv) interface to provide feedback cues to the surgeon.